


Safe

by Kboogie09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Mention of torture, Romance, fluff at the end, poe comes in for the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboogie09/pseuds/Kboogie09
Summary: Summary: Y/N and Poe get caught in some trouble, will they be able to save themselves?





	Safe

“Y/N! Look out!” You quickly turned your head only to see one of the Devaronians aim their blaster towards you.

As soon as he pulled the blast went off, someone tackled you to the ground—your head hitting the dirt floor hard. Your chest felt instantly heavy and you caught yourself trying hard just to inhale. Groaning, you slowly opened your eyes to see a concerned Poe glancing down at you.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Poe’s scent instantly filled your nose as he lay on top of you: leather, oil, and… cinnamon? Yeah, it was definitely cinnamon.

Your heart fluttered and you tried to ignore the warming sensation in your cheeks as you nodded and tried to push Poe off of you.

You would never admit it to his face, but you have had a crush on your Commander ever since you have been assigned to him. The way he always throws his signature smirk at you, how he always manages to find time to ask you how your mission was or how you were, and how he would take it upon himself to clean you up if you had gotten hurt. It also didn’t help that Poe insisted on calling you every sort of pet name and flirt with you every chance he got to see how flustered you would get, just like now.

As Poe helped you up, the two of you quickly backed up against the wall of an alleyway, your blasters pulled up against your chest. Poe leaned his head out to see if the coast was clear, only to quickly bring his head back in and dodge a blast.

“You do know that this is your fault, right?” Poe huffed as he threw his blaster around the corner to shoot at the Devaronians.

“Me? How is this _my_ fault, Dameron?”

“You were the one who decided to mouth off at them when they wouldn’t give you the directions to the cantina our informant was at.” This time it was you who turned around the corner to shoot your blaster, hitting one of the Devaronians in the process.

“Well, maybe they should have pointed us in the right direction. Besides, you also decided to throw a few choice words yourself.”

“Oh, because calling them a group of bums is _so_ much worse than calling them kriffing horned bantha fodders.”

“Okay, fine you’re right. Can you just contact BB-8 and Finn? This is getting little inten—“

“Already ahead of you.” Poe waved the com-link in your face and you smirked.

Before you could reply with a smart remark, you watched as a grenade rolled from around the corner. You and Poe took one look at each other before quickly running down the alleyway. As you both tried to round the corner, you were thrown into the air, hitting the wall in the process.    

You landed front first onto the ground, and as soon as you opened your eyes, your world began to spin. Everything was in slow motion—chunks of the ground fell from the air, dust surrounded you, and there was a ringing sensation in your ears you wanted to get rid of.

Blinking slowly, you tried lifting yourself up, only for a white, burning pain to go up your chest. Crying out, you fell back to the ground and tried to control your breathing.

_Poe, where’s Poe?_

You instantly began to panic and looked around you, only to see a figure crawling towards you through the dust. The ringing in your ears began to slowly decrease as you could faintly hear the sound of someone calling for you.

“Y/N… hang on sweetheart, I’m coming for you.” The dust cleared and you could see that it was Poe getting closer to you, his hand reaching out.

As soon as you reached your hand out for his, a pair of strong hands grabbed your arms and lifted you up in the process. You looked up to see two of the five Devaronians that were chasing you and you began to struggle. The pain in your chest was nothing compared to the sharper pain in your ankle you soon realized as they forced you to stand. You began to cry out for Poe and tried reaching for him again as he pushed himself up shakily to run towards you.

Before his hand could brush against yours, a Devaronian hit Poe on the back of the head with his blaster, instantly knocking Poe out.

“Poe!” You tried to break free from the Devaronian’s strong grip, only to be pulled back.

The Devaronian who knocked Poe out walked up to you, gripping your chin in the process—his dark, purple eyes staring down at you. As you struggled to turn away, you could feel blood being drawn from his disgusting nails digging into your skin.  

“Maybe next time you and your pilot will think twice before mouthing off to us.” His hot breath fanned over your face and you forced yourself not to gag at the smell.

“Well maybe next time you and the rest of your goons will answer our question instead of pretending to be a bunch of bantha fodders! Or were you all not pretending?” The Devaronian flashed his sharp teeth and tightened his grip on your chin as he leaned in close.

“You’re going to be a fun one to break.” As he finally released you, your gaze went straight down to Poe who continued to lay motionless on the ground. Before you could call out for him, something hard hit the back of your head causing the world around you to go black.

\-----

You jolted awake at the sound of a cell door slamming, groaning at the pounding in your head. Your entire body was instantly sore: your chest from the hard impact against the wall, your ankle from the ridiculous landing onto the ground, and you swore that there was a harsh burn on the back of your calf.

As you tried to sit up, your movements were halted and you looked down to see a rope across your chest and arms tying you against a pole. Before you could begin to panic, Poe called out your name.  

“Y/N? Y/N, are you okay?” You realized Poe was behind you and you tried to look back towards him, only to be able to see the side of his face through your peripherals. From what you could make out, he was pretty banged up from the slight speck of blood on his cheek.

“Poe? What happened?”

“Well, while you were asleep, ol’ red face decided to come in and give me a pounding for mouthing off to them earlier.” You sighed and leaned your head against the pole.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sweetheart, I’ll be fine. Just gonna be a little bruised up is all.”

“Did they say anything else?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, just something about how we are either getting tortured or executed at dawn.” Poe groaned as he shifted in his seat.

Poe began to talk about something else but your mind was elsewhere. Tortured? Executed? You didn’t want to die. More importantly, you didn’t want Poe to die because of what you caused. You were the reason the two of you were in this mess in the first place.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Poe started, knocking you out of your trance. “Don’t worry about what those goons said, we will be fine. I’ll come up with a plan to get us out of here.”

“This is all my fault,” you said with a heavy voice.

“What? No sweetheart, don—“

“No, Poe,” you shook your head, despite knowing that Poe couldn’t see you. “Don’t try and make things better—“

“Y/N—“

“—we are going to die because I couldn’t keep my dumb mouth shut like usual—“

“Y/N,” Poe said in a calm voice as his fingers intertwined with yours, causing you to shut your mouth. “It’s okay.” Letting out a breathy laugh, you closed your eyes—trying to ignore the burning sensation—and took your quivering lip between your teeth.

“I am so sorry, Poe.” Poe sighed and tightened his grip on your hand.

“It’s okay, Y/N. I just…” He released a deep breath. “I need you to know that… **_I’d rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you.”_ **Your breath hitched in the back of your throat, but you were afraid if you said something else that you would start crying.

So instead, you grasped his other hand with your own and squeezed lightly.

After a few moments of silence, Poe cleared his throat and began to speak.

“Y/N, I… I haven’t been completely honest with you, and I need to tell you this before...”

“W-what do you mean, Poe? Honest about what?”

“I mean—oh stars—Y/N I care about you, more than anything.” Your heart felt like it was going to jump out of your throat as your mouth slightly fell open.

“Poe—“

“Please, Y/N, let me finish or I will never get this out,” You stayed silent and Poe continued. “I just can’t, for the life of me, get you out of my mind. It’s like everywhere I go I can’t seem to stop thinking about you. I always find myself wanting to know how your day was or if you were safe on any mission that you went on without me. Y/N I… I think I’ve fallen for you—I think I’ve fallen for you hard. And I was always scared to tell you because I didn’t think you felt the same way towards me. So I just needed to let you know in case I don’t get to tell you.” The tears finally fell from your eyes and you swallowed deeply.

“Poe, I—“

Your head shot over to the cell door as it opened with a loud screech. The Devaronian from before, followed by two others, stalked up to you and Poe only to stop right in front of you.

You glared at him as he kneeled down to get eye level with you.  Baring his teeth in an evil grin as he saw your tear-stained cheeks, he lifted one of his dirty fingers to wipe a stray tear off of your cheek. You flinched back harshly and Poe tried to launch himself forward,

“Keep your filthy hands off her!” You watched as one of the other Devaronians made their way towards Poe out of your view. A loud thud followed by Poe groaning was enough to make you whimper.

The Devaronian in front of you finally stood up, looking between the two of you.

“Well, I was going to start off with the pilot for what he said to me on our previous visit. But you just look so close to breaking that I want to enjoy those last few moments.” He nodded back to his lackeys to motion for them to untie you.

You tried moving away from their grasp, but it didn’t matter—everything was happening so fast. Poe was yelling out and you could feel him struggling behind you, his hands refusing to let go. The Devaronians finally freed you from the pole and began to lift you up by your arms, dragging you towards the cell door.

You managed to struggle out of their grip and ran straight for Poe, gripping tight onto his jacket as you stared directly into his eyes. Before he could say anything, you leaned forward and brushed your lips against his for a passionate kiss.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered against his lips.

The back of your jacket was pulled and you were yanked back into the hands of your captors. Poe continued to thrash out and call out your name as they dragged you out of the cell.

Your heart was beating loudly in your ears and you tried to control your erratic breathing as you were being dragged into another dark cell. Although this one was just as muggy as the previous one, in the middle of this one was a metal table.

The two Devaronians reached down to grab your legs in order to lay you down on the table, the metal sending a shock of cold up your spine.As soon as you were secure, the table began to tilt upwards until you were now facing the purple-eyed Devaronian.

He made his way to one of his goons that held out a tray topped with a syringe and a bottle of green liquid. He began to inject the needle into the bottle and suck up a great amount, not bothering to look up at you.

“You know what I love most about this whole ordeal?” He asked as he finally became satisfied with the amount of liquid in the syringe. Instead of answering, you glared daggers at him, which caused him to snicker as he made his way towards you.

“That pretty soon, when I inject this into your system, your body will start to instantly react to the drug.” He began to walk slowly around you; like a predator circling his prey. You kept your gaze on the wall in front of you, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing how terrified you really were.

“There will be three stages to this. The first being that your blood will feel like it is boiling… all through your veins and you will scream and scream for the pain to stop. Next, your body will begin to convulse into multiple seizures. Now sadly, this will mean that the screams will come to a halt… but not for long. And finally,” He stopped right next to you and gripped your arm, bringing the syringe down to your skin. “When you think it will all start to get better, each of your organs will begin to shut down. One by one. And the beautiful sounds of your screams will fill this entire cell… and the next for your pilot boyfriend to hear.”  

“Not if I have anything to say about it, asshole.” Both you and the Devaronian looked towards the entrance of the cell door just in time for Poe to shoot his blaster.

You watched as the Devaronian fell over and a sense of relief rushed through your entire body. The bastard was finally dead—and you were finally safe. You looked up to find not only Poe at the entrance, but Finn and a couple other Resistance members.

Poe quickly ran over to you and you just watched as he gave you a once-over and eventually grabbed your face in his hands, his thumbs gently grazing your skin. Although his hands were calloused and rough, his touch was gentle—almost as smooth as silk.

“Are you okay?” You couldn’t bring yourself to answer—too shocked from the previous events— and instead choked on a sob.

Poe undid the metal cuffs that held you to the table, careful to catch you before your legs decided to give out underneath you. You gripped onto Poe like he was your lifeline as you let the tears continue to fall.

You weren’t even sure why you were crying. Was it because you were so close to death? Or that you were so relieved to see Poe again?

Poe began to shush you quietly as he wrapped his arms tight around you.

“Shhh, it’s alright sweetheart.” His hands began to rub up and down your back, you felt yourself trying hard to control your crying. “No one’s going to hurt you. Didn’t I tell you I would come up with a plan to get us out of here?” You let out a breathy laugh and looked up to see Poe smiling slightly.

“You really are somethin’, you know that Dameron?” Poe smiled at you in a way that you somehow knew was only reserved for you as he smoothed your Y/H/C out of your face, leaning forward to place a feather light kiss on your forehead.

“Just someone who is crazy about you, sweetheart.” You sighed happily and leaned into Poe’s touch—wrapping your arms to lessen the little distance that was between the two of you. Despite everything that had happened just moments ago, Poe’s familiar scent of leather, oil, and cinnamon still hung onto him.

None of what happened earlier had mattered anymore. Clinging tightly onto Poe, he led you out of that horrible place you longed to forget as he continued to rub up and down your arm, whispering sweet nothings in your ear.

_Your safe, Y/N._

_I won’t ever let anything like that happen to you again._

_You’re going to be okay._

And in that moment, as you looked up into Poe’s dark eyes, you knew that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
